Une simple raison de vivre
by ChickaDelSol
Summary: "Il n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en matière de normalité, mais il lui semblait que peu d'aînés avaient fait de leur cadet leur raison de vivre!" Quand l'âme de Sam est mise à mal, Dean réalise ses sentiments envers celui-ci...slash Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit sur fanfiction! J'ai commencé quelques histoires en même temps et je me suis assurée d'avoir terminé cette histoire au complet avant de la publier. Cette histoire devrait être séparée en deux chapitres normalement. _

_Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre Sam et Dean, donc vous êtes averti. _

_Ensuite, cette histoire se situe dans la saison 6, après l'épisode 13. Ça se passe juste après que Sam ait commencé à fracturer le mur que la Mort a placé dans son esprit pour isoler les souvenirs de l'Enfer. _

_Enfin, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me laissiez une review, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et j'y réponds à chaque fois… ;-D_

Une simple raison de vivre

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme fit réagir Dean qui, le regard jusque-là fixé sur ses mains jointes, releva finalement la tête pour observer la coupable de ce bruit dérangeant, c'est-à-dire la porte de la salle de bain. Sam venait vraisemblablement d'entrer dans cette même pièce, probablement pour y prendre une douche.

Dean soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, retombant immédiatement dans des pensées qu'il tentait pourtant d'éviter. Des pensées irrémédiablement tournées vers l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Sam avait retrouvé son âme, mais au-delà du bonheur que Dean ressentait d'avoir enfin son frère en entier à ses côtés, il y avait la terreur. Une terreur immense et incontrôlable qui avait saisi Dean quelques heures plus tôt. Sam et lui étaient en train de discuter des mois qui s'étaient écoulées lorsque Sam se baladait encore sans son âme et c'est à ce moment-là que son petit frère avait eu cette…crise! Cette foutue crise effrayante qui avait tordu les tripes de Dean et lui avait donné l'impression d'être retourné en Enfer! Lorsque Sam s'était écroulé sur le sol, Dean avait été persuadé que la fine barrière qui séparait l'âme de Sam de ses horribles blessures mentales s'était effondrée! Que l'infection sanglante que Lucifer et Michael avaient provoquée dans son âme se répandait dans tout son être. Et jamais Dean ne supporterait de perdre son frère, pas une seconde fois!

Il avait ressenti une sensation horrible, presque une douleur physique, quelques heures plus tôt, comme si une partie de lui-même lui avait été arrachée à coups de scalpels. Et depuis l'Enfer, Dean s'y connaissait en coups de scalpels! Tout le monde parlait de « cœur brisé » et de « cœur en mille morceaux » lorsqu'il était question de souffrance émotionnelle et pourtant Dean aurait plutôt parlé de poumons arrachés. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui lui avait semblé disparu, au contraire celui-ci se faisait douloureusement ressentir par des martèlements violents contre sa cage thoracique. Non, c'était plutôt comme si sa poitrine était compressée et que ses poumons n'étaient plus là pour lui permettre de respirer et ce, peu importe à quel point il tentait d'aspirer de l'air dans ceux-ci. Il ne savait même plus par quel miracle il avait réussi à crier le nom de Sammy alors même qu'un bourdonnement incessant retentissait dans ses oreilles et que la pièce tanguait autour de lui. Sans plus savoir si ce vertige était dû à cet horrible sentiment de perte ou s'il en était au contraire la cause, Dean sut que si son frère mourait, il ne le supporterait pas.

Toutes ces sensations terribles lui rappelaient la première fois qu'il avait perdu son frère. Lorsque Sam s'était jeté en Enfer en entraînant Lucifer et Michael avec lui, Dean avait voulu mourir. Il n'avait rien fait que Sam ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quand il avait disparu uniquement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. C'était un peu comme sa dernière volonté que Dean reste avec Lisa et Ben pour vivre une vie normale. Il l'avait fait ou avait tenté de le faire. Parce que vivre avec une belle jeune femme et un jeune garçon génial pendant près d'un an sans réussir à les considérer comme sa famille ou même à être heureux avec eux n'était pas tout à fait normal. Il les aimait beaucoup, c'était évident, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il les avait quittés rapidement lorsque Sam était revenu pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas la priorité dans sa vie.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Sam avait repris la route avec lui, ça n'avait pas pris longtemps à Dean pour savoir que son frère n'était pas lui-même. Lorsqu'il l'avait compris, il avait également su que Sam n'était jamais vraiment revenu, qu'il était toujours perdu quelque part en Enfer. Cela avait été douloureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas récupéré son cadet, mais ça faisant environ un an que Dean se sentait seul alors le sentiment de perte avait été plus tolérable. Qu'est-ce que quelques mois de malheur et de solitude de plus ou de moins pouvaient changer? Maintenant, toutefois, c'était différent. Sammy était de nouveau avec lui, parfaitement entier, et Dean avait réapprit à être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas se le faire enlever, pas maintenant qu'il était de nouveau habitué à être bien et qu'il n'avait plus ce trou dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de se reposer la nuit. Avoir perdu son Sam le faisait encore davantage apprécier son retour, le faisait également s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle la seule présence de son frère venait apaiser et réparer le trou qui s'était creusé sous sa cage thoracique. S'il perdait Sam à nouveau, ce serait comme lui arracher violement le seul remède qu'il avait enfin trouvé pour guérir le mal qui le rongeait. S'il perdait son Sammy, la chute serait tout simplement trop longue, trop haute pour qu'il puisse s'en relever.

Non, il ne pourrait pas se remettre de perdre son frère et préfèrerait mourir, quitte à aller en Enfer. D'ailleurs, plonger en Enfer pour y rejoindre son cadet ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils pourraient peut-être tous deux s'en échapper, sinon tant pis, ils seraient au moins ensemble.

Dean en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une conclusion s'imposa à son esprit : il serait prêt à souffrir mille morts si cela lui permettait de passer quelques instants de plus avec son frère et ainsi ne pas avoir à vivre sans lui! Ce qui était encore plus troublant, c'était le fait que sammy s'avérait donc être sa raison de vivre…Incapable de rester immobile face à l'intensité et l'importance de cette révélation, Dean se leva rapidement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient.

Il n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en matière de normalité, mais il lui semblait que peu d'aînés avaient fait de leur cadet leur raison de vivre! Les paroles que Lisa avait prononcées au retour de Sammy lui revinrent en tête. Elle disait qu'elle adorait sa sœur, mais que si celle-ci venait à mourir, elle la laisserait partir et ne tenterait pas de la ramener à la vie. Lisa avait également dit à Dean que sa relation fraternelle était loin d'être saine! Alors quoi! Si sa relation avec son frère n'était pas tout à fait fraternelle, qu'était-elle? Et ça devint alors presque essentiel pour Dean de savoir quel était le lien qui l'unissait à Sam pour pouvoir démêler ses pensées et pouvoir comprendre cette relation qui était au centre de son univers. Pourtant, et c'était bien là le problème, toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu savait qu'il n'était pas un expert en sentiment! Loin de là en fait! Dean ne voyait qu'un moyen pour mettre le doigt sur le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec Sam et c'était de comparer cela aux différentes relations qui pouvaient exister entre deux personnes.

Déjà, il pouvait éliminer les relations comme la haine, le dégoût ou l'indifférence parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam était tout de même positif. Mis à part ça, il y avait les relations familiales, l'amitié, le désir, la relation de partenaires de travail et l'amour. Pour ce qui est des relations familiales, celle entre frères pouvait être éliminée puisqu'apparemment ça ne correspondait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être une relation plus éloignée comme celle entre cousins puisqu'il se sentait trop complice avec Sam. Il restait le lien entre les parents et les enfants, mais, honnêtement, même s'il avait pratiquement élevé Sammy, il ne se sentait pas trop l'âme d'un père avec lui. Et encore moins l'âme d'une mère! Non, avec Sam, c'était plutôt d'égal à égal. Bon ok, l'équité n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous, mais l'intention y était, c'était déjà ça!

Ensuite, il y avait l'amitié. Ça non plus il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais, selon lui, il avait été ami avec Ellen et Jo et lorsque celles-ci étaient mortes, ça avait été douloureux, oui, mais pas au point de vouloir mourir. L'amitié pouvait donc être écartée car ce n'était pas assez fort.

Une autre relation qui existait était le désir et ça, Dean connaissait et il pouvait déjà dire que l'idée même que la relation entre lui et Sam soit du désir était trop absurde pour qu'il s'y attarde!

Un mince sourire étira d'ailleurs les lèvres de Dean face au ridicule de cette pensée.

Par la suite, il y avait la relation entre partenaires de travail. Bon, la seule autre personne que Sam avec qui il avait réellement chassé était Gordon et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été très fructueux! Au début, il s'était senti complice avec Gordon, mais peu importe à quel point la chasse occupait une grande place dans la vie de Sam et de lui-même, ce n'était pas la seule facette de sa vie. Il y avait les nombreux trajets à bord de l'impala, le défilement des motels tous plus familiers les uns que les autres, les blagues avec Sam et les nombreuses soirées assis sur le capot de sa chère Chevrolet à regarder les étoiles et à boire une bonne bière. Toutes sortes de moment qu'il partageait avec Sammy, mais qu'il ne partagerait pas avec un partenaire de travail. C'était ces instants qui rythmaient sa vie et qui faisaient la différence entre la complicité qu'il partageait avec son Sam et celle qu'il partagerait avec une quelconque autre personne.

Le seul type de relation qui restait était l'amour et juste d'imaginer cette hypothèse était au moins aussi ridicule que de réfléchir à l'hypothèse du désir. D'ailleurs, un instant il fut tenté d'arrêter de chercher ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser alors, tant qu'à ça, il était mieux de finir d'éliminer toutes les hypothèses correctement pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. Alors, allons-y. Bon, la seule fois où il avait été réellement amoureux, c'était avec Lisa. Et ça se traduisait surtout par la grande tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard, par ce sentiment doux et agréable. Or, ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam était plus incontrôlable, plus douloureux parfois par son intensité, plus envahissant, plus…fort…Bon, ok, peut-être que cette comparaison ne permettait pas vraiment d'éliminer l'hypothèse. Néanmoins, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lisa ne prenait pas seulement la forme d'une douce tendresse, mais également d'un certain désir. Et pour ça, il était certain qu'il n'était pas attiré physiquement par son petit frère! Déjà, Sam était beaucoup trop masculin pour lui! Sans blague, Dean le taquinait parfois avec ça, mais son frère n'était tout simplement pas une fille. Ensuite, Sam était trop grand, ça lui donnait un air plus maigrichon et presque maladroit. En plus de ça, il manquait cruellement de formes! Les femmes avaient de jolies courbes, harmonieuses et désirables, pas son frère. Lui était…

- « Dean! »

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers son frère en reconnaissant sa voix. _« Je n'étais pas du tout en train de penser à tes courbes »_ fut la seule pensée cohérente que Dean eut avant que ses réflexions ne s'embrouillent dans son esprit. Il venait d'apercevoir Sam torse nu, seulement recouvert d'une serviette de bain, et devait avouer qu'il était bien obligé de réviser la manière dont il voyait son cadet.

Sam avait des courbes. Il en avait même de très harmonieuses! Il n'avait peut-être pas de seins et de taille fine, mais ses larges épaules et les muscles définis de son ventre avaient quelque chose de presque…fascinant. Presque! Et les muscles de ses bras, de ses cuisses et ceux de ses pectoraux venaient équilibrer sa silhouette et rendaient sa grande taille élégante. Bien sûr, il n'avouerait pour rien au monde à Sam qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'une échalote, mais bon!

- « Est-ce que ça va Dean? Je t'ai appelé trois fois! » continua Sam en regardant son frère avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant de chasser ses étranges pensées pour se reconcentrer sur la question de son frère.

- « Ça va parfaitement bien Sam! » répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il releva automatiquement son regard vers son frère lorsqu'il sentit que celui-ci l'observait. Et pourquoi, presque juste au moment où Dean pensait que Sam était trop masculin, fallait-il que ce dernier décide de dévoiler la moindre parcelle de féminité qu'il avait en lui! Depuis quand les yeux de Sammy étaient-ils si grands? Et jamais les cils qui les bordaient n'avaient été si longs! Et franchement, quelle idée de laisser pousser ses cheveux et de les dorloter jusqu'à les faire rivaliser de douceur avec sa peau bronzée. Pas que Dean ait vérifié la texture de l'un ou l'autre, mais…enfin! Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, il fallait que ses traits soient délicats et que ses lèvres pleines soient juste assez rosées!

Étrangement, cette sorte de féminité ne venait rien enlever à la virilité et au côté masculin de Sam. Au contraire, tout cela s'accordait bien, offrant un tout qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Loin de là même!

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, Dean eut envie de se taper la tête dans un mur! Ok, prenons les choses avec calme. Il n'était question d'amour que s'il y avait à la fois un grand attachement ainsi que du désir. Or, il adorait peut-être son frère, mais il ne le désirait pas! Après tout, même s'il était capable d'admettre que Sam paraissait très bien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était attiré par lui. Et la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à détacher son regard de Sam n'était due qu'à la jalousie qu'il ressentait parce que son petit frère était plus beau que lui. Et si les lèvres de sammy lui semblaient si parfaites et attirantes c'était seulement parce que Sam avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Sa présence était habituelle, rassurante et immuable et c'était ça qui était si parfait, voilà tout! Toutes ces choses ne voulaient rien dire, pas vrai! Pas vrai? Et merde!

À suivre

_Alors, est-ce que cette histoire est trop désastreuse pour être continuée? J'espère que non car la suite arrivera bientôt! ;-) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou! Alors, voici mon nouveau chapitre (et le dernier) pour cette histoire! J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de répéter qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre Sam et Dean, alors voilà! _

_En passant, il devrait y avoir plus d'action dans cette suite donc j'espère que vous allez aimer! J'ai failli séparer ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il est assez long, mais je crois que vous allez survivre à un chapitre d'une longueur plus grande! ;-D_

_Finalement, je voulais remercier une nouvelle fois Elida17 et Lolodu66350 pour vos reviews super gentilles et dire un grand merci à Sasha (Voici la suite en souhaitant que tu l'aime autant! ;-D) et à Mola45 (Merci beaucoup et j'essayais de bien transmettre les émotions alors si tu as apprécié, c'est génial!). _

_Bonne lecture! _

Une simple raison de vivre (suite)

Le jet d'eau brûlant venait marteler le dos de Sam, détendant ses muscles crispés et lui permettant de réfléchir calmement. La journée avait été plutôt agitée, entre la crise qu'il avait eue et le comportement étrange de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait eu sa crise, Dean passait son temps soit à le regarder avec insistance comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître, soit à fixer ses propres mains sans bouger et sans parler, extrêmement pensif.

Et Sam détestait ça. Il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi Dean pensait, ne rien connaître de ses sentiments. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque son frère était en colère, c'était plus évident car ça il ne le cachait pas, mais toutes les autres émotions étaient gardées jalousement par celui-ci. Depuis qu'il était jeune, Sam respectait le désir de Dean de tout garder pour lui et de ne pas parler de ses sentiments, se disant qu'un jour son aîné se sentirait assez en confiance pour confier ses doutes, ses joies et ses peines. Mais ce n'était jamais vraiment arrivé. Alors Sam s'entêtait parfois à questionner Dean sur ce qu'il ressentait en lançant une de ses « discussions de filles » comme son frère aimait les appeler. Cette méthode ne fonctionnait que très rarement puisque Dean était devenu maître dans l'art d'esquiver ces sujets. Il tournait tout ça en dérision, l'appelant alors Samantha et lui demandant s'il avait fini de pleurnicher. Bref, autant dire que le taux de réussite était quasi nul.

Ça avait beaucoup d'importance pourtant pour Sam. Son frère était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et il se sentait à la fois extrêmement proche de lui et encore trop éloigné. Parce que, que connaissait-il réellement de son aîné, mis à part ce qu'il laissait paraître? Or Dean avait toujours été la seule chose de sa vie qui était toujours là, le seul élément qu'il croyait vraiment connaître. Si même cette certitude s'effondrait, que lui resterait-il?

Mais au-delà de ce désir de connaître son frère et de lui permettre de se confier, il y avait ce besoin d'être celui qui serait choisi par Dean pour partager ses pensées. C'était égoïste parce qu'il savait que ce dernier lui avait toujours tout donné, mais c'était peut-être justement parce qu'il avait été habitué à être la personne la plus importante pour Dean qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de son exclusivité. Ouais, et il le savait très bien que c'était pathétique!

Enfin, malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait tenté de repousser au loin ce désir, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à faire parler Dean et le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir était d'utiliser la colère. Sam poussa un long soupir avant d'éteindre l'eau de la douche. Il détestait devoir utiliser ce moyen avec son frère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il se figea une milliseconde en apercevant son frère. Celui-ci était maintenant en train de tourner en rond dans leur minuscule chambre et il semblait prit dans des pensées qui le tourmentaient. C'est lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de grande nervosité que Sam ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

« Dean » appela-t-il en observant son frère qui ne réagit pas.

Sam dû prononcer le nom de Dean encore deux fois avant que celui-ci daigne réagir et relève enfin la tête. Sam retint de justesse un mouvement de recul en apercevant le regard de son frère. Celui-ci était alarmé, douloureux, désemparé et une curieuse lueur de culpabilité brillait au fond de ce même regard.

« Est-ce que ça va Dean? Je t'ai appelé trois fois! » demanda-t-il avec la forte impression que celui qu'il avait interpellé ne répondrait pas vraiment à la question.

Et il avait raison car la réponse de son frère fut pour le moins évasive.

« Ça va parfaitement bien Sam! » Et n'importe qui qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup Dean aurait pu se laisser berner par son ton neutre, mais pas Sam.

Il regarda son aîné aller jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir en se demandant comment aborder avec lui le sujet épineux. Son frère releva la tête et son regard se modifia. Il semblait toujours aussi perdu, mais il y avait une étrange lueur qui brillait dans celui-ci, quelque chose que Sam ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il décida de ne plus y faire attention et se concentra plutôt sur le but qu'il s'était fixé : faire parler son frère.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose Dean » commença-t-il en fixant celui-ci dans les yeux. « Ça fait plusieurs heures que tu agis bizarrement sans dire un mot et en fixant soit tes mains, soit moi! »

« Je te dis que je n'ai rien alors passe à autre chose! » rétorqua Dean.

« Non! Pas cette fois! J'en ai assez que tu ne parles jamais de toi! » s'exclama le cadet en sentant la colère monter en lui.

« Ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne ressens pas le besoin de venir confier mes peines que tu dois pleurnicher, ok Samantha! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus colérique.

« Ohh, mais c'est vrai que ça te réussis bien jusqu'à maintenant! » siffla le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sam? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux dire? Ce que je veux dire Dean, c'est que tu ne parles jamais de toi, que tu n'y mets pas du tien et que c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Lisa! » cracha Sam avec véhémence.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'est que sa technique pour mettre Dean en colère fonctionnerait si bien! Dès la fin de sa phrase, Dean s'était jeté sur lui, l'envoyant au sol et lui collant une droite en plein visage. Dean était maintenant à califourchon sur lui et Sam pouvait voir que son frère attendait seulement qu'il prenne encore la parole pour le frapper à nouveau.

« Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! » gronda Dean, semblant réellement hors de lui. « Tu ne sais rien Sam! J'ai essayé, j'ai fait des efforts et je n'ai pas voulu lui briser le cœur, ok! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce n'est pas elle que j'aime! Je n'ai pas voulu… »

Sa voix était montée de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier, tremblant presque de rage. Sa dernière phrase, toutefois, avait finalement été murmurée, presque trop douloureuse pour être prononcée. Mais ce n'était pas cette phrase qui marqua Sam. Les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient ceux-ci : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce n'est pas elle que j'aime! ».

« De…de quelle fille il s'agit? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, extrêmement choqué d'apprendre que son frère était amoureux.

Allait-il partir avec elle, l'abandonnant lui dans cette vie minable?

Dean sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et sa colère sembla disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Une profonde lassitude la remplaça, s'abattant sur ses traits et, après une certaine hésitation, il lâcha à contrecœur :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une fille… »

Dean avait baissé le regard en disant cela, et, lorsque celui-ci tomba sur les pectoraux finement sculptés de son frère, il réalisa qu'il était encore à califourchon sur lui. Il se releva précipitamment tout en se sentant rougir.

Sam prit ça pour de la gêne liée à son aveu et, bien qu'extrêmement surprit par celui-ci, il tenta de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas le mettre plus mal-à-l'aise. Il craignait que Dean parte avec cette personne, mais il considérait quand même cette confidence comme une victoire et il savait que s'il montrait son ahurissement, Dean se refermerait comme une huître! Mais quand même! Dean, gay!

« Alors, de qui il s'agit? De Castiel? Écoutes, de toute façon, il y a toujours une chance que ce soit réciproque » répondit-il en espérant remonter le moral de son frère et en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça Sam » soupira Dean puis, voyant que son frère allait insister, il continua, se sentant pris au piège. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas! Hein Sam? » lui lança-t-il.

Dean sentait à nouveau la colère monter en lui, se sentant « pris au pied du mur », contraint d'avouer sa propre faiblesse et insulté de devoir le faire. Néanmoins, et bizarrement, une petite partie de lui se sentait soulagé d'avouer cette même faiblesse. Alors, lorsque Sam hocha la tête pour savoir ce qu'il avait, il continua, tout de même amer.

« Ce qu'il y a Sam, c'est que lorsque j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pendant ta crise, j'ai réalisé…j'ai réalisé que tu étais… »

« Que j'étais quoi Dean? »

« Que tu étais ma foutue raison de vivre, ok! » s'écria-t-il, complètement à bout.

Sam plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas la contrariété de son aîné. Évidemment qu'il était la raison de vivre de son frère, tout comme celui-ci était la sienne. Ils se l'étaient montré plusieurs fois déjà, en risquant leur vie l'un pour l'autre et en en mourant même parfois…

« Ok » répondit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

« Ok? » répliqua son frère avec une colère certaine. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Ok? »

« Eh, on se calme! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la révélation du siècle! » lança-t-il, piqué au vif à son tour.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal, mais ça… »

« Ça l'est! C'est normal Dean, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait! » coupa Sam.

« Laisse-moi finir! Non, ce n'est pas normal, Sam! Aucune relation fraternelle n'est comme ça! Personne ne se retrouve en Enfer parce qu'il n'a pas supporté que son frère meurt! Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant besoin de son frère pour continuer à vivre! Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi dépendant de son frère! » termina Dean avec une lueur un peu désespérée dans le regard.

Sam le regarda, un peu surpris de constater l'importance qu'il avait pour son frère, avant de se lever à nouveau pour faire face à Dean.

« Et alors Dean! Ce qui est normal pour les autres ne l'est pas nécessairement pour nous, tout comme l'inverse est vrai. Pour la plupart du monde, ce n'est pas normal de perdre quelqu'un comme on a perdu maman et Jess. Ce n'est pas normal non plus de s'inquiéter pour sa famille depuis qu'on est enfant parce que son frère et son père sont chasseurs! Même ce qu'on chasse n'est pas normal! Alors je crois que c'est justement ce qui est anormal pour les autres qui est habituel pour nous… » finit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui, étincelant, de Dean.

« Tu ne comprends pas Sammy » soupira l'aîné en secouant légèrement la tête. « Oui, l'anormalité peut être habituelle pour nous, mais ça…ça c'est juste trop, ok! Ce sont les personnes qui s'aiment qui agissent comme ça d'habitude! »

« Oui, et justement c'est ce qu'on fait! On s'aime beaucoup toi et moi ».

« Mais je ne parle pas de ce genre d'amour, Sam! » s'écria son frère.

« Oh » lâcha Sam, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir ni ce que l'amour venait faire dans la conversation. « Eh bien c'est correct, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi je peux te garantir que je ne t'aime pas de cette façon ».

Il espérait rassurer Dean sans trop savoir à propos de quoi ni pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il vit Dean détourner le regard sans rien dire, il fut pris d'un terrible doute.

« Et toi non plus d'ailleurs… » ajouta-t-il en espérant que Dean acquiesce, ce qu'il ne fit pas. « Ce serait fou de dire que toi tu m'aimes de cette façon, n'est-ce pas Dean? »

Le cadet eut un rire nerveux après avoir posé son étrange question, mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Dean garda la bouche close et lui tourna le dos en se postant devant la fenêtre. _Oh bon sang! S'il-vous-plaît, qu'il se retourne vers moi en riant et en disant que ce n'était qu'une blague!_

Sauf qu'évidemment, Dean ne le fit pas. À la place, il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers lui, permettant à Sam de voir son profil, puis il prononça quelques mots d'une voix basse :

« Je suis désolé Sam » Et ces mots sonnaient comme une sentence.

« Tu es désolé? Mais de quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Dean? Tu n'es quand même pas…Tu n'es quand même pas… » balbutia le plus jeune, sans réussir à prononcer la phrase fatidique.

« Je te jure que je ne voulais pas… » murmura Dean.

« Alors, c'est ça…Tu es…amoureux…de moi! » répondit-il, complètement abasourdi.

« Te sens pas obligé de tourner le fer dans la plaie, surtout Sam! » s'écria Dean en faisant volte-face.

Le visage à nouveau fermé, il passa à côté de son cadet sans lui adresser un regard tout en prononçant les derniers mots de la conversation :

« Je m'en vais prendre une douche pour tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de supporter la présence de ton frère amoureux bien longtemps! Je partirai demain et je te laisserai tranquille! »

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un Sam totalement hébété dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'après s'être repassé la scène dans sa tête que Sam réalisa ce que tout cela impliquait : Dean était amoureux de lui et, plus important encore, il avait l'intention de le quitter! Son frère allait l'abandonner, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé! Aussitôt, il sentit la panique monter en lui, à commencer par son ventre qui se noua, puis par son cœur qui remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, prêt à y élire domicile. Lorsqu'il fut forcé de s'asseoir à cause des tremblements qui agitèrent ses jambes, Sam dut bien admettre que leur relation à Dean et lui était peut-être plus que fraternelle…Et peut-être que lui aussi aimait Dean plus qu'il ne le devrait…

Il réalisait à quel point il était dépendant de son frère et comment la présence de celui-ci lui était vitale et il savait que tout ça n'était pas commun pour des frères, même pour ceux qui avaient une vie aussi étrange que la leur. Alors peut-être bien que leur relation fusionnelle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'amour…

Et merde!

Et dire que Sam avait toujours voulu la normalité…Un jour, il avait compris que ce n'était pas pour eux et que le surnaturel était survenu dans leur vie pour y rester. Il s'y était fait. Mais maintenant que Sam réalisait que c'était surtout l'anormalité qui avait changé leur relation fraternelle en quelque chose de plus important, il recommençait à regretter que sa vie ne soit pas plus normale…Et ce qu'il regrettait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas réussir à le regretter réellement…

Sam se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était encore vêtu que de sa serviette. Il testa la solidité de ses jambes, puis, une fois certain qu'elles ne cèderaient pas sous son poids, il se leva. Il prit la paire de boxers propre qui se trouvait sur le dessus de son sac à linges et les enfila rapidement avant de se pencher à nouveau pour se prendre un chandail. Il était en train de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un t-shirt qui aurait échappé aux nombreux emprunts de Dean – « T'avais qu'à faire du lavage Sammy et je n'aurais pas eu à t'emprunter ton linge! » - lorsque son frère sortit de la salle de bain.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il savait que Dean l'aimait, ou peut-être alors à cause du regard que celui-ci lui lança, mais Sam eut l'impression de voir les choses différemment.

Lorsque Dean avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, son regard s'était posé brièvement sur Sam avant de fuir cette image aussi vite. Mais pas suffisamment vite car le cadet eut le temps de le voir. Dans le regard vert étincelant, Sam put voir une étincelle qu'il n'avait toujours vue chez Dean que lorsque celui-ci regardait une belle femme : du désir. Or, Sam n'était pas une belle femme et cette étincelle lui était tout de même destinée! Il aurait dû être dégoûté par cette constatation, il aurait dû être en colère contre Dean parce qu'il venait tout compliquer, à la limite, il aurait même dû se sentir insulté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas! Au contraire, il se sentait flatté qu'une personne telle que Dean soit intéressée par lui! Son frère était une personne formidable, belle, intelligente et drôle, enfin, drôle, c'était vite dit! Mais bon!

Et toute cette révélation lui faisait voir les choses d'une manière fort différente, y compris son aîné. Il avait toujours su que Dean était beau, après tout, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de femmes qui tombaient sous son charme, mais maintenant, il ne faisait pas que le savoir, il le voyait! Il voyait comment le vert émeraude se mariait à l'or pur dans ses yeux pétillants, comment ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés lui donnaient un air rebelle et comment les muscles de son corps étaient définis sans être vulgaires. Mais, par-dessus-tout, il voyait comment ses lèvres pleines étaient attirantes et, malgré lui, il se demandait si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles semblaient l'être…

Sam secoua la tête à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas normal d'être attiré par les lèvres de son propre frère, mais cela faisait-il de lui un monstre? Il releva encore la tête et observa Dean qui avait traversé la chambre et s'était installé dans son lit, les yeux fermés.

Ils étaient deux hommes qui avaient combattus toute leur vie pour se trouver une place au soleil à défaut de pouvoir récupérer le bonheur qui leur avait été arraché étant enfants. Ils étaient deux hommes blessés par la vie qui recherchaient seulement un peu de tendresse dans ce monde où les monstres des cauchemars existaient bel et bien. Ils étaient deux hommes qui se connaissaient parfaitement bien et qui avait trouvé en l'autre un rocher inébranlable sur lequel s'accrocher alors que tout le reste s'effondrait. Ils étaient deux hommes qui s'aimaient tout simplement alors le fait qu'ils soient frères faisait-il d'eux des monstres? Sam ne le pensait pas.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, il éteint sa lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. La lumière du lampadaire d'en face qui filtrait par les rideaux entrouverts étaient désormais la seule chose qui permettait à Sam d'apercevoir Dean. Il voyait les longs cils rabattus sur les joues, les traits délicats de son visage et sa large poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Sam renonça à se trouver un chandail et contourna plutôt son lit pour s'avancer vers Dean. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsque Sam s'assit à ses côtés.

« Fous-moi la paix, Sam! Je n'ai pas envie de parler! » soupira-t-il.

Le cadet ne renonça pas, voulant montrer à son frère qu'il le comprenait, qu'il comprenait que Dean était le centre de son univers tout comme lui-même était celui de Dean. Doucement, il caressa de sa main droite la joue de son frère, de sa tempe à sa mâchoire, et, lorsqu'il effleura sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, Dean le regarda.

« Sam? » questionna l'aîné, les sourcils désormais froncés.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler, ça tombe bien » susurra Sam en faisant descendre sa main sur la peau tendre du cou.

« Alors que fais-tu là? » Et la voix de Dean était rauque et faible à ces paroles.

« J'ai décidé d'envoyer la morale se faire foutre pour une fois » murmura-t-il.

Sa main avait poursuivi sa descente, frôlant la clavicule et caressant la peau du torse, mais elle fut arrêtée par Dean juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Attends, Sammy! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça juste par peur de me perdre. Je peux rester si c'est ce que tu veux, mais ne t'abaisses pas de cette façon! »

Sam s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de son frère, c'est pourquoi il fixa son regard dans celui de son aîné, tentant d'y faire passer tout son amour, sa compréhension et son désir.

« Ce n'est pas par peur de te perdre que je veux t'embrasser Dean » commença-t-il, essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard intense de son frère. « C'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime, parce que je sais que toi aussi et parce que j'ai besoin de te sentir encore plus proche de moi! »

Il voyait son frère hésiter, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son regard, noir de désir, semblait le supplier d'avoir dit la vérité, de le désirer réellement, alors que le pli qui barrait son front montrait à Sam à quel point il se sentait coupable et soucieux.

« Nous sommes frères » finit par dire Dean, mettant cette vérité sur le tapis.

« Et alors! Tu n'as qu'à regarder notre vie pour voir que la normalité n'a jamais rien voulu savoir de nous alors une chose inhabituelle de plus ou de moins…Si c'est toi qui ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Mais si tu le veux autant que moi, alors je ne réprimerai pas mon envie de te faire des choses pas très catholiques juste à cause d'une loi écrite par des hommes qui ne savent rien de la vie que nous vivons! » s'exclama Sam dans un souffle.

Un sourire grivois apparut soudainement sur les lèvres de Dean et celui-ci fixa son regard dans celui de son frère en prenant la parole.

« Tu m'as convaincu quand tu as parlé de me faire des choses pas très catholiques! » susurra-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Sam sourit à son tour, heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre Dean et à la fois nerveux que ça ait fonctionné. Désormais, les choses allaient réellement changées, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cette constatation aurait pu être incroyablement effrayante et pourtant, lorsque Sam plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Dean et qu'il y perçut tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres en le regardant et Sam ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant la sensualité sauvage de son frère. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, le cadet se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, effleurant enfin la douceur satinée de cette bouche tentatrice. Comme si Dean avait seulement attendu ça, il attira Sam d'une main sur sa nuque et glissa lentement sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, demandant plus encore que cette caresse. Son frère fut ravi de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et un gémissement failli lui échapper lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Un bal fougueux s'entama entre celles-ci et c'était tellement bon, tellement enivrant, que les deux chasseurs eurent la sensation de perdre pieds avec la réalité!

« Mmm, Sam… » laissa échapper Dean en faisant basculer celui-ci sur le lit.

L'aîné s'éloigna un court moment de l'autre homme, juste le temps de l'admirer quelques secondes. La bouche rougie par leur baiser, un sourire coquin sur cette dernière et les yeux pétillants de malice : son frère était tout simplement à croquer! Il préféra ne pas se demander depuis quand son cadet était aussi beau ni comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte et se concentra plutôt sur les mains de Sam qui commençaient à se balader allègrement sur tout son corps. Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus âgé lorsqu'il pressa fermement son bassin contre celui de l'autre homme. Ce dernier, surpris, laissa un gémissement lui échapper et Dean en profita pour assaillir son cou de baisers humides et chauds. Il glissa ses mains sur le torse dénudé de Sam et continua la délicieuse torture que prodiguait sa bouche en embrassant et en léchant respectivement le cou, les mamelons puis le nombril de son frère. Les muscles bien dessinés de Sam semblèrent onduler sous sa peau lorsqu'il fut parcouru d'un frisson et l'autre chasseur, encouragé par cette réaction, remonta jusqu'au téton droit de son vis-à-vis pour le lécher et le mordiller avec délice.

« Ne…ne compte surtout pas…t'en…sortir de cette façon…Dean » haleta Sam en tentant d'arrêter son frère pour le faire retomber sur le matelas, à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin sa tentative, Sam grimpa à califourchon sur son frère et recommença à l'embrasser. Dean goûtait bon la menthe et son torse, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de recouvrir d'un chandail, était doux et ferme contre lui. Sam eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il décida de rendre à son aîné la monnaie de sa pièce. D'un mouvement très suggestif, Sam ondula son bassin contre celui sur lequel il se tenait, provoquant un grognement bas de la part de son frère.

« Ahh…Sammy…tu veux me rendre fou ou quoi? » soupira le plus âgé, avec un sourire pervers.

« Ça se pourrait… »

Sam profita de sa position de force pour parcourir du bout des doigts le corps finement musclé de son frère, appréciant la douceur de sa peau bronzée. Il descendit sa main plus bas et, tout en se penchant pour venir capturer les lèvres de Dean, il appuya avec sa paume sur la virilité tendue de celui-ci. Dean ressenti un courant électrique le traverser en même temps qu'il ressentait la chaleur enivrante de Sam sur lui. Il agrippa les draps avec force lorsque son petit frère prit l'initiative d'enlever ses boxers et de se pencher pour venir attraper entre ses lèvres son membre dressé. Sam le lécha de haut en bas et commença des va-et-vient langoureux, encouragé par les soupirs et les halètements de l'autre homme. À son plus grand dépit, il ne put malheureusement pas continuer sa précieuse tâche car sa victime avait décidé de devenir son bourreau.

Dean plaqua Sam sur le matelas et retira les boxers noirs de son frère avant de venir caresser doucement son érection.

« Dean, s'il-te-plaît » quémanda le plus jeune en se mordillant la lèvre.

« S'il-te-plaît quoi, Sammy? Que veux-tu? » railla-t-il en retour.

« Ahh bon sang…Dean…je t'en prie…j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi! »

« À tes ordres mon cœur! Fallait juste demander… » chuchota Dean avec un clin d'œil.

L'instant d'après, il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Sam, remontant lentement. Il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son frère, le préparant doucement en continuant de caresser son membre pour le distraire. Au troisième doigt, Sam se crispa davantage et Dean appuya plus fortement sa caresse, ce qui sembla porter ses fruits puisque son frère en gémit fortement. Dean embrassa l'autre chasseur et le regarda dans les yeux, demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait continuer. Sam fut ravi d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et il tira son frère par la nuque pour le rapprocher encore.

Dean pénétra précautionneusement son cadet, restant immobile un moment pour que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence. Il tentait de faire abstraction du plaisir qu'il ressentait pour ne pas être tenté de bouger les hanches immédiatement, alors lorsque son frère donna un brusque coup de hanche, Dean fut pris d'un vertige délicieux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure fortement sous la violence de la sensation, ressentant un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'étroitesse de ce fourreau de chaire, ou à cause de la chaleur ou, plus vraisemblablement, à cause du fait que ce soit son Sammy qui se trouvait maintenant sous lui en train de gémir son nom, mais Dean savait que ce serait sa nouvelle addiction. Lorsqu'il donna un puissant coup de bassin, Sam laissa échapper un cri sans s'en rendre compte alors que son frère venait frapper en lui un point particulièrement sensible.

« Dean! Ah mon dieu! Continue! » supplia Sam en respirant difficilement.

Dean fut heureux d'obéir à son Sammy et il continua de bouger des hanches sauvagement au milieu de leurs cris extatiques. Il avait conscience que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit par la loi des Hommes, mais il avait déjà tant sacrifié pour sauver ces Hommes inconnus et tout ce qu'il lui restait était son Sammy. Était-ce si mal de tout vouloir de lui et de tout vouloir lui donner en retour? Il ne le pensait pas et encore moins lorsque Sam fixa son regard enfiévré dans le sien et lui sourit, les cheveux légèrement trempés par la transpiration et de l'amour plein les yeux. Le cadet se sentait vivant et heureux, enfin après tout ce temps, et peu importe si c'était entre les bras de son propre frère et juste sous son tendre regard vert. Ils s'embrassèrent et se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre pendant encore plusieurs minutes, mais bientôt ils n'en purent plus. Dean accéléra la cadence et, après un bon moment, Sam jouit entre leur deux corps, rendu fou par les coups de verge qui venait cogner contre son point sensible. Lorsqu'il jouit, les parois de son intimité se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Dean, le faisant jouir à son tour à l'intérieur de Sam. Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux et restèrent entrelacés étroitement.

« Dean » appela Sam en voyant son frère fermer les yeux, presque prêt à s'endormir.

« Mmh » grogna le dit-Dean d'un air endormi.

« Tu t'en doute probablement, mais je tenais à te dire quelque chose en faisant les choses comme il faut » dit-il d'un ton légèrement solennel qui mit Dean plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Sam? » demanda le plus âgé en se retenant de regarder son frère bizarrement.

« Je voulais…je voulais te dire que je t'aime » chuchota Sam.

Aussitôt, Dean oublia le côté « solennel exaspérant » de son frère et il s'empressa de regarder celui-ci. Comme il s'y attendait, son cadet semblait extrêmement sérieux, mais pas un instant il songea à se moquer de lui. Au contraire, Dean se saisit du visage de Sam pour le forcer à le regarder. Il tenta ensuite de transmettre par son regard tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

« Eh bien, Sammy, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais…je t'aime aussi» répondit-il doucement.

Sam eu un sourire magnifique lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Puis, lorsque Sam vint se blottir contre Dean, ils s'endormirent rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fin

_Et voilà la fin de cette histoire! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews, siouplaît ? ;-D _


End file.
